The Ferret
by protectorangeloftheworld
Summary: chris gets a new pet and can't wait to show draco, to bad it's his least favorite animal. will he help her name it or will their future relationship be ruined before it even starts.


Angel: ok it's only a one-shot and I got the idea when I was watching the fourth Harry Potter movie. I thought it was really cute. It stars Chris and Malfoy (as the main characters) but the others are still in here. (p.s it's before they are officially together.)

Chris: Why me?

Angel: cause I love terrorizing you.

Chris: hmph.

Hermione: Angel owns nothing but Chris and the plot on with the story.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

"Hermione, Hermione!" Christina Potter shouted as she raced into the living room of Grimmulad place.

"What is, Chris?" Hermione asked with a sigh, as she looked up from her book. Just a she was about to go back to her book she did a double take. Chris looked like she ran a couple of miles (even though her, tonks, and Ginny and took the bus to town and back) she was positively GLOWING with excitement and in her arms was a box that had holes poked in the top and at one point Hermione could have sworn she saw a little pink nose poke out of one of the holes.

"Have you seen Draco? I wanna show him my new pet." Chris replied excitedly.

"No I haven't, but um what exactly is it." Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's a ferret," Chris replied partially pulling the snow white ferret from the box then just as carefully she set it back in.

Hermione had grinned at the sight of it, "he might be outside with the other boys playing Qudditch or talking about girls or whatever it is their doing."

Chris ran out of the living room and down the hall, she ran past Remus, Mrs. Wealsey, Narcissa and Bill and was about to run out the back door before Remus called her.

"Chris how many times do I have to tell you not to run in the house unless you or someone else is dieing." He said sternly while Mrs. Weasley and bill tried not to laugh in the background.

"Well, I was in a hurry because I wanted to show Draco, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George my new pet." She replied as she jogged lightly in place.

"When did I say you could get a new pet?" he asked her.

"Well, while we were out in town I saw him and he was just SO adorable I couldn't help it and I asked tonks if I could get him and she said she didn't think you would mind so I should go ahead and get him and I figured you wouldn't mind cause I knew I could take care of him and keep him out of your hair." Chris replied smiling lightly.

"What is it?" Narcissa asked.

"A ferret, a snow white ferret." Chris replied with a grin. Narcissa tried not to laugh as she recalled what her son had told her about his fourth year.

"Alright get out of here." Remus said, but before he was finished she was already gone.

"GUYS ……… GUYS!" she screamed as she raced toward them. They all rolled their eyes.

"What do ya want Chris we're kinda in the middle of something." Ron asked.

"I wanted to show you guys my new pet." She replied with a grin.

"Um, Chris, we kinda well could we-" Harry started

"No one cares Chris show it to us later." Ron stated rudely.

All the other guys waited for her to explode, "But I just want you to look at him for a minute."

They were surprised, normally she would have blown up at Ron for being rude.

"Alright, mistress Prank" the twins said. She excitedly set the box down on the ground.

"I saw him in one of the side of the road booths and just HAD to get him." She straightened up holding her ferret, "isn't he the cutest thing you've ever seen, he reminded me of you, Draco, that's why I got him." She grinned over at the white-blonde haired boy. The guys, except Draco, started to roar with laughter.

Draco's face turned red in pure anger, "that is the ugliest thing I have ever seen it looks nothing like me."

Chris stared at him in shock for a minute. Then she stormed back to the house ( after carefully putting her ferret back in his box) slammed the back door shut as hard as she could. She was shaking in rage. She hadn't noticed Hermione, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, tonks and narcissa sitting at the table. Along with them were Remus, Mr. Weasley, bill, and Charlie.

" What's the matter Chris?" Ginny asked concerned.

"Draco ……ugly ……poor ………..ferret ……stupid ……. Jerk." Was the only intelligible things they could hear.

"What did he do now." Narcissa asked the angry red head.

"He called my ferret ugly and ….. And …. And acted like a royal jerk." She replied, slowly calming down.

"Don't worry about it, your ferret is the cutest thing I have ever laid eyes on." Tonks told her. Chris smiled weakly at them and told them she was going to head up to her room.

"I think he really blew it this time." Ginny said quietly.

"I know Chris and Draco fight sometimes but this time she only cared about **_his_** opinion." Hermione replied.

"What do you mean Hermione dear?" Molly Weasley asked her curiously.

"Well when she came running into the house she asked me where **_Draco_** was not **_the guys_**. She asked me where he was which goes to show she only cared about what he thought." She answered staring out the door to the hallway.

"Oh really." Tonks said with a smirk the little wheels in her head turning.

"No you may not tease and/or torture Chris in her time of need Tonks." Remus said with a tired tone. Tonks sighed and pouted but agreed none-the-less.

"Here the boys come." Ginny said glancing out the window.

"Draco I think you should go talk to her and try to apologize, she didn't, and still doesn't, know about what happened to you in 4th year." Hermione told as soon as he stepped foot in the door. He nodded and walked out the dinning room and headed toward Chris's room.

upstairs

"Stupid lousy no good jerk." Chris muttered as she started to set up her ferrets' cage.

"Don't you agree, little buddy, isn't he a big jerk." She asked him. The ferret just shuffled around inside the box. She laughed quietly and pulled him out. She played with him for a few moments to relax herself.

"Ya know what I haven't named you yet, have I?" she asked thoughtfully.

'Hmmmmmm Tony …Tommy …. Taylor ….. I don't know I don't really like the sound of any of them.' She thought. She groaned in annoyance.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought." She said to her 'empty' room.

"Maybe I can help, as a way of saying sorry." Draco said to her as he stepped into the room. She regarded him, coolly and finally nodded.

"Well what letter do you want his name to start with?" he asked as he sat on the floor in front of her.

"Hmmmmmm I think 'd'." she replied, he froze momentarily.

"Look Chris I'm gonna tell you why I acted like a jerk ok." He said looking her in the eye. She nodded slowly and carefully listened to his story.

"Awwww I bet you made a cute ferret." She said at the end, he simply glared at her. They sat in silence for a while trying to think of a name.

"I got it, how about Darien?" she asked him after they had tossed around a few idea names. He thought about it and nodded his head.

"I like it." He said.

"I'm going to go tell the others what we named him." She said jumping up she walked to the door, with Darien in hand, then she stopped.

"What is it Chris?" he asked her as she turned around.

"Thank you for telling me you story and for helping me name him." She whispered as she leaned down and gently kissed him on his cheek. With that she turned and left the room leaving him sitting, shocked in the middle of her floor with the smell of her strawberry perfume floating around him.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012

Angel: see cuteness, granted it's at the **_end_** and not the **_beginning_** or **_middle_** but hey it's cuteness nonetheless.

Chris: grrrrrrrr…..

Hermione: Chris be nice.


End file.
